


Back For More

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Massage, Weiss suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Twice isn'tnearlyenough for Blake.Takes place between Volumes 1 and 2. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Back For More

Blake stifled a moan with her pillow, letting Yang's fingers work their magic. _How do I keep letting this happen?_

  
She could hear the grin on Yang's face. "Nice to be appreciated. You should really let me do this for you more often. Your back is all knotted up."

  
Blake nodded into her pillow. Not the most obvious movement, but Yang seemed to pick up on it.

  
"Well, anytime you want it, Blake. You only have to ask. "

  
_Don't think I don't hear the innuendos, Yang._

  
But it felt so good. Blake's morning yoga relaxed her, and then the rest of the day happened. All the little things kept adding up. Cardin's general presence. Weiss making a thoughtless comment (even if she was getting better at correcting herself). Going to Stealth and Security class, taught by Professor Tauros (no relation, not that it helped). Watching her friends get frustrated in team practice. Even her books contributed, if Blake got unlucky. Like that latest one, where the heroine was just a little too familiar, and her not-yet-lover was just a little too bloodthirsty...

  
Yang mussed her hair, brushing her 'bow'. "Blake, I can feel you tensing up. Do you need your music, or something?"

  
_I'm ruining Yang trying to be nice to me. I can't believe I asked her for this, worked up the courage for it, and I'm just wasting her time._

  
_ Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
Blake lifted her head, freeing her mouth. "I... really need a distraction. Can you just... talk?"

  
"Um." She could picture her friend's expression. Taken aback, because Blake hated mindless noise like that. "Okay. But remember, you asked for this."

  
_Please be something I can't twist into more pain. Please, Yang, guess better than I can._

  
"So there are some good horror movies coming out soon. Well, "good"." Yang made the quote marks on Blake's back, and went back to the massage. "They look really entertaining. You know, the ones where it isn't really about _who's_ going to die, or _when_, but _how_. And how ridiculous the gore effects are going to be."

  
"I'd like them more if the Faunus ever lived. The blonde _always_ lives."

  
"The blonde _virgin_ always lives. Unless she's a brunette. Trust me, we'd both be toast."

  
_Did she just...?_ Blake glanced back over her shoulder, looking at Yang. "...Have you-?" 

  
"What? Oh. No, no, I haven't. But even in the ones where no one has sex, the flirty ones are _assumed_ to be having sex, because of course they are." Yang started kneading again, and Blake went back to resting on her pillow. "It isn't really a genre that's interested in deep character studies. So I'm gone because my heart is filled with-" Yang put on a over-dramatic voice, "**Unnatural Lusts**, and you're gone because you're a Faunus, and Weiss is gone because she's the snooty rich girl who _almost_ makes it to the end, but she's easy to write and easy to hate, so the writers give her the most satisfying death. Pyrrha's out of genre, but if she _was_ there, she'd have to bite it to show how serious things were. Or because she's got it bad for Jaune, and he has to _almost_ make it. So Pyrrha's gone to make him suffer. Ren's the quiet one who starts to figure things out, so the writers kill him off so they don't have to actually answer any questions. And Nora's probably gone because _she_ has **Unnatural Lusts** for Ren. Which leaves Ruby as the Final Girl. Which makes sense, I guess. She's the youngest."

  
"You've thought about this a lot."

  
"Nope! All off the top of my head. You don't watch these things to be surprised by the plot." Yang laughed. "But the ones I'm looking forward to are from directors I know, or they've got a really fun premise. Like _Slip & Slide_, which is just- Okay, so it's set at a waterpark, but it's an all-natural waterpark. Like, there are gravity Dust shenanigans, and some rich financier saw an opportunity for a one-of-a-kind attraction. But here's the thing - the place _actually_ exists and the film is set during its opening weekend. And the first showing is _at_ the waterpark, during _its_ opening weekend."

  
"Sounds cursed."

  
Blake could hear Yang's beaming smile. "That's the premise! They're being coy with the monster, but I think it's some kind of gravity Dust ghost or something. Because their stunt coordinator is famous for all kinds of ridiculous pratfalls and such. And, I mean, the title. So whatever it is, I don't think the monster will be able to fall over, but the victims are going to be doing a lot of it."

  
"I thought this was horror, not comedy."

  
"I mean - the film-makers don't actually want to scare anyone too badly. There have been a few movies that just... got buried by the Kingdoms because they went too far. And I mean, you _can_ still see them. You just have to jump through a lot of hoops - going to a secure site, getting a psych eval before and after -" Yang started working on a particularly stubborn knot, and Blake made herself put her head down and focus on Yang's words, instead of flinching. "If they'd just banned it, then that would be a selling point. Get people excited. But when it's still legal, you just have to go through a couple of rooms of bureaucratic red tape first... Well, about the only people who do are the real horror buffs and the other film-makers."

  
Yang went on. "I haven't been myself, but I've read a couple of people's reactions to doing it. And after all that build-up, they're just... depressing, I guess? Nihilistic, despairing... not fun. Which isn't why I watch horror at all. Maybe to get an adrenaline spike, or enjoy the suspense, or the visual effects, or the set-pieces, but actually leaving the theater scared? Who wants that?"

  
Blake tried to shrug, and mostly failed, but her friend seemed to pick up on it.

  
"What else was there? Oh, one you might like. One from Menagerie, with an all-Faunus cast: _Devouring Foundations_. Portal to hell in the basement of a school, I'd guess. Or a cave system filled with troglodytes? I don't know, the trailer was pretty quick to cut away."

  
Yang's work finally dissolved that persistent knot, and Blake wriggled in satisfaction. She missed the next couple of things Yang said. Just more movies, Blake was pretty sure. "Can you get my neck next?"

  
"Um, sure." Her hands moved up, and tentatively started exploring the tension in Blake's neck. And Blake realized the problem, even if Yang wasn't about to say anything. With the collar of her uniform there, she was making things much harder for Yang.

  
"Hold on." Yang's hands lifted away instantly, and Blake pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Let me take my shirt off first." She started unbuttoning her blouse.

  
Yang, she noticed, wasn't looking at her. Just looking down at her own hands, stretching them while sitting on the edge of the bed. "If you want to. It's the same to me." She said, in a neutral tone.

  
_I doubt that. I just want to make your work as light as possible. And... maybe give you a view. Maybe. I don't even know._

  
Blake pulled her blouse off.

  
Weiss opened the door, face mid-huff, books in hand.

  
The books hit the floor.

  
Blake dove behind the concealment offered by Yang, using her as a shield against the hallway. Why were so many people passing by right now? And Jaune was_ right there_.

  
Red-faced, Weiss spun around and slammed the door shut. Jaune yelped.

  
Yang spread her arms, trying to offer Blake more cover. "Can't you knock?"

  
Hurriedly re-buttoning her blouse, Blake peeked up over Yang's broad shoulders at Weiss.

  
"It's my room too! What were you two even _doing_?" Weiss knelt down and started picking up her books. "No, don't tell me, I don't want to know."

  
Looking back at Blake, Yang shrugged. She mouthed 'later?'

  
Blake bit her lip, then nodded.

  
"If you're _decent_, Blake, can we please get started on the study guide for next week's anatomy test? **Grimm** anatomy, before you say _anything_, Yang."

  
Yang snorted, and swung up to the top bunk. Probably going back to the book she'd borrowed from Blake.

  
Blake reached up and rubbed the side of her neck, trying to ease the tension a little bit. "All right, Weiss. Let me get my notes." Maybe she could get Yang to rub her neck after evening practice.


End file.
